My Auntie Was Kidnapped By a Cannibal!
by fools gold
Summary: I'm posting this up for MD. MD doesn't have internet anymore, so she asked if I could do this. It's about how Clarice's niece finds Hannibal Lecter...based on the novel.Email MD at mischievous_dragon@hotamail.com
1. My Auntie Was Kidnapped Bu Aa Cannibal!

My Auntie Was Kidnapped By a Cannibal!  
  
by MD  
  
*Disclaimer* No, I do not own Lecter or Starling! How could I? I'm only a 12 year old, I didn't write Hannibal. I just read it. So don't sue me. Send any flames, deaththreats, and praises to mischievous_dragon@hotmail.com. P.S.- This is my first fanfic here! ^_^  
  
My Auntie was Kidnapped By a Cannibal!  
  


I was sitting on my window seat watching my friends play outside. I didn't want to go, I had just heard some terribal news from my parents. They had gotten a phone call saying that my auntie was missing in action.She had been suspended for a while and they found a gun that she had possession of at a crime scene with several people that were killed by the infamous "Hannibal the Cannibal". There was a rumor that she had been kidnapped and killed by him. My auntie's name was Clarice Starling and she was one of my favorite people. I sat there and remembered the times she used to visit us here when she had time off from her job at the FBI. It was hard to believe that I would never see her again.I started to cry when I thought of this and soon fell into a deep sleep.

  


A few days later, while I was in my room, my dad came in and said, "Hey baby. How would you like to go on a vacation for a while? Your mom's really depressed over what happened to her sister and I think we all need a break. So what do you say? We're thinking about renting a cabin near the Chesapeake for a while." I thought about it for a moment and answered, "Okay, whatevers." I was still a little depressed about my aunt's disappearance. "That's my little trooper, " said my dad. I rolled my eyes. I guess a vacation was a good idea. Little did I know what was waiting for me there at the Chesapeake.

  


We drove out to the Chesapeake and looked at the cabin that my parents rented. It was beautiful. We went inside and looked around. I was a huge-mungous cabin with two floors. I went upstairs. There were three rooms, an entertainment room, a bathroom, and a VERY big bedroom. There were two more bedrooms downstairs and also a large living room with a fireplace. I took the room upstairs. After I was unpacked, I flopped down onto the bed and started to read the newspaper article on my aunt's disappearance that my parents had found in today's National Tattler. It said that she had been working on finding the escaped "sociopath" before she had been suspended. It also claimed that she had repeatedly called a man named Mason Verger, whose farm she had disappeared at, and threatened him. I didn't believe that Aunt Clarise had done such a thing. There was also one more thing in the article that made me sick. Hannibal Lecter had brutally murdered Mason Verger by shoving an eel down his throat.

  


The next morning, I decided to go exploring around the place. We were way out in the country and the nearest neighbor was like a mile away. So I packed a lunch and went off to look around. 

  


There was a lot of pretty scenery around this place. I walked for about an hour and a half when I a small wood. I decided to go in there and explore. Then I would go home. I made my way through some tangles bushed and looked around. I knew that I was somewhere near the sea. A few feet away, the ground sloped down steeply. At the bottom, I could see more trees and .... a cabin. You could hardly see the cabin because there was a dense wall of trees in front of it. "I wonder who would be staying way out here." I thought. I knew that someone was there because there was smoke coming out out the chimney. I cautiously climbed down and made my way towards the house. I don't know why I was doing it, but I just had to see who was living there.

  


When I got to the house, I crept around to the back. There was a garage there, just like our cabin. The garage door was open. I could see a blue car inside. When I got closer, I found that I could identify the car, It was my favorite, a Roush Mustang almost exactly like my aunt's. When I looked at the license plate, I almost fainted. It was my aunt's car.

  
TO BE CONTINUED...   



	2. The Meeting

My Auntie Was Kidnapped By a Cannibal!  
Chapter 2- The Meeting  
  
  
*Same disclaimer as the one at Chapter 1. duh. so i don't own them*  
  
Chapter 2- The Meeting  
Ok. This next part is sort of embarressing... I went over to the front of the house, I was going to get out of there and tell my parents about what I saw. I was so stupid. Why did I go in front of the house. Why?! What possesed me to do that? I guess I was in shock or something. So this is what happened: As I walked past the front of the house, the front door opened quickly. A person stood there staring at me. When I looked at the person I saw the imfamous face that had been in the newspapers throughout the years. If you haven't figured out who it is by now then I'll tell you he had maroon eyes. Still don't know? It was Dr. Hannibal Lecter. As he stared at me, I said, "I wish I was on carpet," and fainted onto the (hard) ground. Ouch.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...^_^  
  
  
mischievous_dragon@hotmail.com 


	3. Meeting the Monster...and the Aunt!

My Auntie Was Kidnapped By a Cannibal!   
  
*disclaimer- you know the deal- i don't own anyone exept the girl who is Clarise Starling's niece and doesn't seem to have a name.Thank you.*   
  
Chapter 3- Meeting the Monster...and the Aunt!   
  


I was lying in a bed. Okay. Weird. I was pretending to be asleap just in case the crazy psyco cannibal guy was standing next to me. I wanted him to be out of the room before i attemped escape. "You can stop pretending to be sleeping," I heard a sort of mettalic voice say. Darn. Oh well, I tried. So I opened my eyes. There he was standing there looking down at me, like there was nothing unusual happening. He was scaring me. I wanted to throw myself down in front of him and say, "Please don't eat me!!! I don't make good sausage!" But I couldn't. There was a bump on my head and I got dizzy when I even moved it. So I just layed there and listened to "Hannibal the Cannibal." He said, " You bumped your head when you fainted outside and I have put some ice on it. You might be a little dizzy for a while." That was all I heard. I felt really dizzy and exhausted that I just went to sleep. 

  
  


So I'm stuck in the woods alone with a guy that has the nickname "Hannibal the Cannibal".I woked up a few hours later and I felt a little better. I heard some voices in the other room. So I carefully got up and walked to the door, fighting my dizziness. I peeked out the door. I saw... Dr. Lecter and... my aunt!!! I just threw open the door and said, "Aunt Clarise!" She looked at me and beamed. "So your finally up," she said. Dr. Lecter stood there as I ran over to her and said, "So um, whats going on? Uhhh, is it like really fun here or something?" I saw a little smile cross Dr. Lecter's face. "He saved my life, Lori. (Lori is my name just in case you didn't know. The disclaimer to this fic says otherwise, but I DO have a name)I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him," my aunt said. Then, as I was wondering, how he could have possibly saved her life, Dr. Lecter cut in. "I think I'll leave you two alone to talk." He left without another word. "Okay, now we can escape," I thought. But before I could say anything, Aunt Clarise went into the bedroom I had been in previously. I went in too and sat down. Then I said, "So how'd he save your life?" She didn't reply at first and then she said, "I figured that Mason Verger had kidnapped Dr. Lecter and was planning to kill him. No one else would believe me and I was the only person who would get there in time. So I was going to go over to his farm and arrest Dr. Lecter, Mason, and all the other people at the same time. But as I was getting all of the people handcuffed, I was shot by a tranquilizer. I was knocked out cold. Then Dr. Lecter freed himself and got me and drove out of there. Mason was killed by his sister, not Dr. Lecter. When we got here, he anylized the tranquilizer and gave me medicine for it. I had gotten hit twice, so he was afraid that I got a double dose, but I hit my bone, so I was lucky. I've stayed here while I was getting better and..." she trailed off. "So why are you staying?" I said. There was a pause. Then something came to me. "Do you like him, or something?!" I asked incredulusly. "He saved my life, so of course I like him," she said. "You know what I mean," I replyed. "Do you LIKE him?"   
"Well, uh, you see, that's, uh- you wouldn't understand!" she finally stuttered. "I can't believe it! You DO like him! Oh great," I put on a sarcastic voice, "I'm soooo happy! Now I'll have a CANNIBAL for an uncle. Oh joy, oh rapture! That thought is sooooo settling!" "Oookay, you can calm down now," Aunt Clarise replied to my outburst. "It's not THAT bad," she said. I kind of went crazy after she said that. "Are you CRAZY!!!? Heeellooo!!!? This is a CANNIBAL we're talking about! Let's see, I know! 'Bye mom, bye dad. I'm going to my aunt's and uncle's house to eat dinner, that is if I'm not the dinner!" Then I stopped. Aunt Clarise just sat there like nothing happened. "Are you finished yet?" she asked. I didn't answer. So she walked out of the room and closed the door. 

  
  


Okay, so here's my current situation: I am in a isolated place. This isolated place only has two people besides me. Both of those people are clearly insane. One of them is even a cannibal. Soooo my score is zero. Wonder how long I stay alive here.   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...   
  
*What do you think? E-mail me at mischievous_dragon@hotmail.com.* 


	4. Why?

My Auntie Was Kidnapped By a Cannibal!  
by MD  
  
  
  
*Discliamer: You know I don't own them. I'm too psychotic to. *  
  
  
My Auntie Was Kidnapped By a Cannibal!  
Chapter 4- Why  
  
  


After I had calmed down, I went out of my room and decided to go see Aunt Clarice and apoligize to her. Maybe I should've been a little bit less crazy. I found her and Lecter in the living room. They were sitting down with glasses of wine and talking.I found out later that I arrived here the day after that whole Chateau Y'quim wine scene that was NAUGHTY. So I didn't see anything nasty. Don't ask how I found out about this. So anyways, Dr. Lecter noticed me standing out there and I though he was just gonna ignore me. But he said, "Come in, Lori. Only if you would like to." So I went in reluctantly and then, my aunt said something that REALLY pissed me off. She said, "Oh. I forgot to do something. Let me go get. Why don't you two get to know each other while I'm gone." Then she left me. I guess she wanted me dead. Here I am, in a room alone, with a psycho. Great. Thanks for sentancing me to death, Aunt Clarice. I sat up straight. Dr. Lecter looked at me like he expected me to say something. So I did. "Uhhh hi?" I said. I know, I know, not the smartest thing to say, but at least I said something. Dr. Lecter stared for a second and then started to smile. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked, still smiling. "Your aunt isn't." I didn't know what to say. I mean, I didn't want to say that I was afraid that he was going to eat me. So I said. "I'm a little afraid," in a soft voice. "Well don't worry, I won't bite," he said with a laugh. Not a maniac laugh, like I expected, but a normal one. I still felt a little uneasy, but at least I knew that he was a little nice. "So, you saved my aunt's life. What happened to her?" I ventured. After all, Aunt Clarice had said to get to know him. "She was shot twice with tranquilizers. So I got her and drove away in her car, which is in the garage. Now let me ask you: what were you doing sneaking around the cabin?" I gulped. I better tell him the truth. For some strange reason, I feel like he's be able to know if I was lying or not. I had read that he was a psyciritrist before he was caught. So I told him, "My family rented a cabin around here and I was exploring the area around it. While I was wandering around, I saw this cabin. I almost didn't notice it. But it seemed so strange that there was a cabin that seemed hidden, that I had to get a closer look. Then I saw my aunt's car. I was so shocked that I didn't watch where I was going that I went right in front of the house. Then you caught me." Why did you faint?" He asked. Aunt Clarice was taking an awfully long time. I hoped she'd come back 'cause I didn't really want to answer this question. I reluctantly answered Lecter. "I looked at you and reconized you from pictures I had seen of you in my aunt's office and in the newspaper. At that time, I thought...that you'd done something to my aunt,"I finished. "You mean killed her? I wouldn't do that. The world's more interesting with her in it," Dr. Lecter said. I was about to say something, but then Aunt Clarice came in. "So, did you find anything to talk about?" "Yes, we did," Lecter replied. That's all he said. Then he got up. "Excuse me, but I need to take care of something. I saw him faintly smile at me and then he left.

  
  


"I'm sorry I was so mean to him. I guess if you get past that cannibal thing, I guess he's really not that bad. In fact, he's pretty nice. I can see why... you like him and stuff," I said to Aunt Clarice. "That's okay. I can see why you'd be freaked out. Are you sure you're okay with it?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm ok with it. I just thought that it was kinda strange that you'd like the one man you've been trying to find and arrest for sometime now," I told her. "I'm so sorry that I made you so worried," Aunt Clarice said, hugging me. "You probably thought I was dead." "It's okay," I said. "They weren't sure WHAT happened to you, but I still had hope that you were alive. But mom's a mess. You should send her a note or something so she doesn't get grey hair," I told her. There was a pause. Then I realized something. "So I guess you're kinda like a fugitive now, hanging out with a wanted criminal. Don't worry, I'm keeping my mouth shut. I really don't want you to go to jail. I won't even tell mom." "Thank you," said Aunt Clarice.Then suddenly she said, "Oh my gosh! You better go! It's starting to get REALLY late, it's dark already! Your parents must be going crazy! Do you know your way back to your cabin? If it's far, then I guess I'll go with you to make sure nothing happens. I mean, it is and isolated area." "But what if you get caught?" I said. I'd better go by myself." "I will take her back to her cabin," said a voice from the doorway. I was startled. Dr. Lecter had walked up to the door had heard about my prediciment. "That is if you don't mind, Lori," he said in his mettalic voice. "Well, okay! Thank you, Dr. Lecter," I said.I decided to do that because I felt that Aunt Clarice didn't think that I was okay with the Lecter thing. I wanted her to know that I was. My aunt grinned and said, "Be careful." We said goodbye to each other and right as I was going out the door with Dr. Lecter, she said, "Dr. Lecter and I will be going to Florence next year. I know your family travels around so maybe next year you can talk them into going to Florence. Then you can drop by and see us. I email you our address there later." I thanked her and said that I'd be sure to delete the email as soon as I got it so no one would see it. Then the cannibal and I left.

  
  


We walked quickly and silently. I knew that Dr. Lecter couldn't afford to get caught. Then, as we were leaving the wood and going into the more open field where we would have to be more careful. All of a sudden, someone popped out of the brush next to the wood! It was my father! "Lori! I was looking all over for you! Where have you been?" he said. I totally freaked. As I kind of mumbled a reply to my father, I slipped a pair of (really cool) sunglasses I had out of my pocket and slipped it to Lecter behind my back. They weren't dark sunglasses, but clear emerald green glasses. At least they would draw my dad's attention from his strange maroon eyes. He put them on casually. "And who's this," said my dad, noticing the man behind me. "Oh, um, this is Mr. Dunbar," I said. I was really nervous. My dad reads the newpaper too and knows what Dr. Lecter looks like. Fortunatly it was dark so he couldn't see him clearly. "He's our neighbor, remember? You said that our next neighber was half a mile away, so while I was exploring, I kinda got lost. I made it to Mr. Dunbar's cabin and he was showing me the way back to the cabin. He's really funny too!" I said laughing, reaching up and messing up Dr. Lecter's hair and laughing. "I guess I am," said Dr. Lecter, playing along. "You've got a great daughter," he said to my dad. "Thank you, I think she's great too. But we'd better go. Your mother's worried sick young lady," my dad said to me. Then, he shook Dr. Lecter's hand. "Thank you Mr. Dunbar. If there's anything that we can do for you, then we'll be at the cabin over down there," he said, pointing in the direction of our cabin. "We'd better go now. Bye." "Bye Mr. Dunbar!" I said, waving at Dr. Lecter. He smiled at me gratefully, that I had helped him. Then my father and I walked back to my cabin as I watched Dr. Lecter disappear into the darkness... oh my gosh!- with my favorite and coolest sunglasses!!! Damn!  
  
  
THE END...FOR NOW...HEY, DON'T LEAVE YET, READ THE THING BELOW!!!  
  
Hey, don't go yet! I need to add some things here. First of all,just in case you were wondering, there is a reference in the book The Silence of the Lambs about Clarice's siblings. So that's how she got a niece. Also, what did you thing of this. I'm thinking about writing about what happens to Lori when she goes to visit her aunt and Dr. Lecter in Florence. Thanx!^_^  
MD 


End file.
